Realian at Heart
by ItWasTheVoices
Summary: MOMO finds herself an unwilling star in a Realian themed soap opera. Thank goodness Jr. is here to help her through it. Can the two survive an episode on a poorly written drama? How long can MOMO's kind hearted nature be tested? Tune in to find out on this episode of 'Realian at Heart! Contains cursing, stupid humor, and mild MOMO and Jr. abuse.


**Hellllllloooooooooooo, this is ItWasTheVoices with more writing to assault your eyeballs. I had a stroke of stupid humor strike me recently, and I decided to write this, well let's call it a parody fanfic. If you happen to be an old Jr. and/or MOMO fan, please do not destroy me. But rather, let this random parody entertain you. **

-Unknown Location-

Steps echoed on a pitch black stage. The steps of pink boots came from an adorable Realian with short pink hair and golden eyes. She wore a matching outfit involving a raspberry pink and white dress pleated at the ends. MOMO's golden eyes looked around the darkness unsettled by the silence around her. "Hello? Is anybody here? Where am I?"

"_Previously on, 'Realian at Heart'_," a dramatic male announcer's voice belts from a faraway speaker.

"W-What?"

"Kristina!" shouts a young man running straight up to MOMO practically embracing her.

"Kristina? No, my name is MOMO." The man interrupts MOMO by dipping her towards the ground and kisses her. MOMO flails her arms blushing and slaps the man, who barely flinched from her rejection. His green eyes go puppy-eyed on her with the saddest pout. MOMO steps back giving her best angry face.

"Forgive me…"

"You should be sorry! Who just grabs someone like that? Besides, I'm spoken for-"Forgive me, for not realizing, Kristina. I have not been the most devoted man, I should've seen how coldly I treated you!"

"What? Woah, please! Slow down! I have no idea who you are," pleaded MOMO.

"But Kristina, don't you recognize me? It's me, Roberto. Your lover and brooding companion for three months now! How can you not recognize me, unless…you have AMNESIA!"

"What?! No, it's because I don't know who you are! Jr., help!" cried MOMO. As if by the power of the fanfiction Gods, Jr. pops out of nowhere looking confused.

"How did I just magically appear?" He asks with bug eyes.

"Jr.! Thank goodness!" MOMO runs to Jr.'s side and squeezes him until it was raining hearts. Roberto gasps as he watches MOMO embrace the strawberry faced Jr. being crushed to death.

"Kristina, how could you?!" cried Roberto. He moves over to the two until Jr. blocks him with a scowl and breaks loose from MOMO's hug.

"Hey, back off, man! Don't you DARE lay a hand on MOMO!" barked Jr.

"You rapscallion! I will teach you not to steal the one I love," Roberto dramatically declares to the entire room of three people and starts to lunge at Jr. when suddenly…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…_brother_." Jr. and MOMO look around the room for the mysterious voice. Roberto turns around and has the most overdramatic shocked look on his face. "GASSSSSSPPP! It's youuuuuuu!"

"Yes, I'm SO glad you remember me." A young looking girl walks calmly from the shadows in a futuristic cocktail dress, with dark red eyes popping out from the complementing colors of her outfit. She had one hand behind her back, walking into the room all prim and proper. Jr. and MOMO ogle the two still confused.

"In fact, I remember you too…I remember how you watched me _die_!" The blonde swiftly pulls a revolver from her back and shoots Roberto in the chest, the shot sends him falling backwards in shock. Jr. and MOMO gawk at the blatant murder that happened in front of them.

"Oh my Bunnies!" cried MOMO.

"_And now, for this episode of, 'Realian at Heart',_" belts a male announcer.

"What the hell?! You killed him!" shouted Jr.

"Yes! Revenge is so sweet. You should know that feeling, Alfred. After Roberto left me to die in that chemical fire when we were children, I have sought him out for years just so one day I could bring forth sweet, sweet justice." The blonde girl smirked and twirled the stage prop carelessly.

"Oh my Bunnies!"

"MOMO, you said that already," Jr. whispered.

"Oh sorry, oh my pink hat!" Jr. looks at MOMO with a sweat drop on his face, the young man wondering when MOMO was ever going to let out a curse word.

"Ummmm, ok. Anyway, Yes! At last brother, I have my revenge!" The blonde girl let's out an evil cackle that starts to give Jr. PTSD, his thoughts now plague with the memory of his twin.

"Not so fast, my evil twin sister, Lucia." The girl stops laughing like a crazy person and gawks in surprise at the hologram getting up from the ground.

"Gasp! But how? You were shot in the chest!" cried the blonde girl.

"Yes, you did shoot me. You shot…my hologram!" Then out of nowhere pops Roberto from behind a window curtain with a storm brewing behind the window glass. The hologram version of him disappears after it flickers.

"When the fuck did that get there?" Jr. gawked at the window prop.

Roberto stands in a super hero's pose, and then puts a hand on MOMO's shoulder until Jr. slaps it away.

"A cunning move, Roberto. You definitely earned the military nickname of "The Weasel"." Jr. starts to snicker at the nickname while MOMO looks around for an exit.

"Yes, Lucia the Viper, your brother will not stand by and let you best him in his own game of espionage."

"Wait, these two are twin Realians? How did that even-" Lucia takes a turn interrupting MOMO and shouts, "Roberto, don't underestimate me because of my youth! I have not only come here to seek my revenge, but to also retrieve Joce-3."

"Who on earth is that?"

"Hush, MOMO, I'm trying to listen" Jr. whispers with excitement.

"What do you mean, sister? Joce-3 was destroyed during the Galion virus incident two years ago," argued the now heartbroken Roberto.

"Oh brother, how can a military Realian/engineer/government spy be SO stupid. Joce-3 was never destroyed during the Galion virus incident. She…has always been with you all along," Lucia points a finger slowly at MOMO.

"Gassssssp! MOMO, how could you?!"

"Really, Jr.? Are you super serious right now," scowled the Realian girl.

"No! I cannot believe it! My late lover and current 'human' girlfriend, are the SAME person?!" cried a shocked Roberto.

"Yes, brother! Look into your heart, for you know it to be true!" cackles Lucia.

"Kristina, but how? How can you be Joce-3?!"

"Seriously?! What is wrong with you?! I told you I am not Joce-3, I mean Kristina, I mean…Jr. help me!" MOMO turns to her love interest who was smacking on popcorn like a spectator on the sidelines.

"Man this is an amazing twist! I wonder if Guignan wouldn't mind watching this with me."

"Jr., you strawberry haired jerk!" She squealed while Roberto and Lucia glance at each other wondering why the actors were being impromptu with their lines. Lucia gestures for the older actor to just go with it, trying not to break character.

"Uhhhhh, Lucia. If, if even Kristina isn't who I think she is, I won't let you come between us and our love!"

"Ha! As IF you can stop ME!" The girl reloads her revolver and points it at them. "I will bring Joce-3 to the Gregory Corporation, brother. Even if I have to kill you again…"

"But you didn't kill him," cried the frustrated MOMO.

"Yes, you didn't kill me, Lucia. In fact, I know how to stop you."

"Oh yeah?" both MOMO and Lucia said simultaneously with skepticism.

"Yes," Roberto smirks and suddenly does a random ninja move in the air. He performs acrobatic flips throughout the room to the point the moves looked like a ballerina recital. MOMO and Lucia share a mutual look of WTF, while Jr. awes Roberto's dancing with cheeks stuffed with popcorn. Roberto stands on one foot and ballets over to Lucia. He swiftly waves a hand at Lucia, which sends an array of ribbons flying out of his hand. The actress makes a face at the horrible effects and mutely sighs before shouting,

"Ohhhhh, the pain! Curse you brother! How have you foiled me _again_," Lucia falls to the floor in a melodramatic fashion. MOMO doesn't bother to say anything as the TV camera pans up closer to her embarrassed face concealed by her hat. The camera pans over to Jr. who was cheering on Roberto to save the day.

"You should know better, sister. People like you can never stop a man on a mission for love," He winks at the camera for the ladies and calls out to Jr.

"Alfred! Call detective Lorenzo Martinez! We must arrest this spy and keep Kristina safe."

Jr. responds by looking confused while still stuffing his face with popcorn. "Wait? Am I Alfred? Oh sweet! I'm in the show," Jr. clears his throat and gives the biggest grin of excitement. "I'm on it, Roberto!"

"I'm so sending Ziggy after you," grumbled a pouty MOMO. Jr. pulls out his phone and randomly dials chaos on the other line. As if he summoned him like a Final Fantasy Aeon, the two suddenly hear someone dropping from the air screaming at the top of his lungs. A silver haired young man falls face first into the ground and lets out a whimpered 'ow'. He gets up magically with a costume change from his usual outfit.

"chaos, what are you doing here?" Jr. said thrilled.

"I-I don't know. I was asleep when I ended up falling and…why am I in a trench coat? Are those TV cameras," the still sleepy chaos eyes the room befuddled by the stage setup.

"Ah, Detective. Thank goodness you're here. Arrest this woman! She is a spy and associate of Gregory Industries," points the accusatory Roberto. chaos shares MOMO's look of confused annoyance as the stranger shouted orders at him.

"What are you talking about? I'm just security on a ship."

"Nonsense! Arrest this woman before she gets away," shouts Roberto. chaos looks over at Lucia as Roberto leans in with a hissing whisper, "Hey what the hell man! You're not following the script."

"What script? I don't act, what kind of dream is this?" Yawns chaos.

"Oh for heaven sake…" Roberto grabs chaos's hand and gently nudges him to the actress. He signals the silver haired teen to start carting her off while mouthing for him his given lines. The sleepy chaos looks too exhausted as he nods in a sleepy fashion.

"Ummmm, alright then. Ya uhhh, yawn, you come with me, you dirty no-good spy you." chaos tries his hardest pretending to arrest Lucia as he yawns through his lines. MOMO futilely mouths for chaos to take her with him as he carts Lucia away in front of the cameras. His energy starting to come back when getting away from the stage. The silver haired teen then gets a glance at the supporting actress he walked off stage with. Then does a double take at the girl's face and whispers,

"_Really_? You can't think of doing anything else when you're bored?"

"Hey, fuck you, the pay is decent," growled the whispering actress. chaos scowls at the girl's foul language and asks in retort, "…does he know you're here?"

"Please don't tell him."

As the two were in a whispered argument, Jr. and MOMO were left at the mercy of Roberto. Roberto slides his way to MOMO much to Jr.'s displeasure. "Kristina, my love, at last now we can be together!"

"For the last time, my name is MOMO!" yelled the Realian girl.

Jr. is crying beside her biting onto a handkerchief and whimpering, "This is so beautiful. I can't wait to show this show to Guignan."

"Jr. why?!" cried an exasperated MOMO.

"Oh right, uh, hey! That's my girl, you bastard!" Jr. finally yells at Roberto and throws a punch at him.

"Gasp, Alfred you traitor! I will not let you steal Kristina/Joce-3 away from me."

"You got some nerve you nut-job! Bring it on!" Jr. eggs on Roberto into fisticuffs. The two move onto each other like ferocious tigers…well more like tiger cubs. MOMO watches unimpressed by the two men slapping each other with their hands. Roberto occasionally throwing ribbons at Jr.'s face while the short one curses and tries to throw an actual punch. Before Jr. could get any punches on Roberto, MOMO magically pulls out a revolver from out of nowhere.

-Bang-

"AHHHHHHHH! My leg! You shot me the fucking leg! Ahhhh!" Roberto rolls around in pain. The man shouts incredulous that the costar had a real gun during the production. A surprised Jr. turns to MOMO amazed by the shot.

"MOMO, how did you manage to get my gun?!"

"Don't ask Jr. Just run, run you stupid strawberry shortcake!" MOMO snips at her love interest with impatience. She starts to reeve her legs like a race car's engine and sprints off with Jr. being dragged behind her by the collar. Roberto rolls around in pain on the set shouting for an ambulance when the booming voice comes back,

_Annnnnnd so concludes our latest episode of "Realian at Heart". Are Kristina and Alfred an item? Will Lucia break out of prison? How will Roberto recover from his gun shot wound? Tune in next time to find out on, "Realian at Heart"._

**I'm not going to lie, I don't know if that was as funny as the Margulis fanfic I did in the past. But it's still fun putting characters in ridiculous situations. Anyway if you have any ideas for other fanfic you want to see, like fanfic for anime, other video games or TV shows, leave a review! Adios!**


End file.
